untitled
by Aiko Makoto Yakushi
Summary: What happens when the ones you thought loved you turns away needs work


Disclaimer: i dont own sailor moon so dont sue me

It was the year 3023, peace had settled across the land. The new government, under the rule of the new queen has flourished. Blue eyes scanned over the court yard, taking in the sight of the flowers and trees blowing in the wind. A smile crossed her face as she watched her daughter chase a green clad woman. The woman had been with her throughout the deep freeze and continued to stand by her side when several of the people she had trusted had turned their backs on her.

Someone clearing their throat drew her attention to them. Turning she smiled. Another one of her friends stood waiting to be acknowledged. This friend like the other stood tall by her side as the others had tried to kill their once friend.

"Yes Haruka?" The queen smiled up at her. The older woman walked up to her and looked out over the court yard.

"Just wanted to check on you, you have been in here awhile, but as I look now I know why." Both woman laughed as the small girl tackled the older woman. The woman laughed and allowed the little girl to 'beat her up'. Haruka turned to face her Queen and spoke.

"How are they holding up?" Haruka asked, the brunette was her sister, but the queen had been closer to Makoto for many years.

"Small lady remains clueless as to what happened, while Makoto show many signs of overcoming her ill gotten ordeal." The mentioned accident still brought tears to her eyes, her husband; the father of her child had aided the traitors in almost killing the older woman. When Uranus and the other senshi found where they were, Makoto was nearly dead. She had refused to turn on their queen and thus almost paid for it with her life. Haruka nodded and returned to watching her sister and princess.

_******_**flash back****

_"Will you help us?" The taller woman looked into the ice blue eyes of the smartest of the senshi. She was in disbelief, why were they revolting against their friend?_

"_You're crazy to think that I would turn against her!" she stated, this, pissed the room occupants off. She was roughly grabbed from behind and pushed up to a wall._

"_I think you better rethink your answer, Kino." a voice hissed behind her, her eyes widened… 'the king!', and with that thought she welcomed the darkness._

Back in the present, the small princess laid her head on her older companion's stomach, unaware of the still painful scar there. Makoto stiffened slightly as to not allow the small girl to see her hurt. The small girl sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

"Mako-chan, I had fun today." she smiled. The other woman nodded and smiled as well.

"I did to, princess." she to closed her eyes as well, both not knowing that they were being watched. Several minutes past before the sound of someone walking up to them brought them out of their daze.

"Well don't you look comfortable?" asked an amused voice. The two lounging females looked, causing the speaker to laugh.

"Tried you out, did she?" the small princess nodded and stood; turning to Makoto she thanked her and returned to the palace. Makoto sighed and stood as well, allowing her muscles to relax.

"It's been awhile Pluto." she stated. The other woman nodded and smiled. Makoto flinched as she moved wrong and her body told her about.

"You haven't healed all the way, have you? " Makoto stared at her and shook her head.

"No, but I wasn't about to let the princess know, she don't know and it would kill her to know that her father had tried to kill her friend" The older woman nodded and turned to the palace.

"It's time for dinner." she stated and walked off, any other person would have been offended but Makoto had been living with the stoic senshi for many years now and knew what to expect. Sighing to herself she walked inside. Makoto had been silent all thru dinner and retired to bed early. She didn't want anyone to worry but she had been hurting since her play date with the energetic princess.

_"Wake up!" snarled a cold voice as she was jolted awake. Once aware of her surroundings she lunged at her captors, only to find that her arms were bound. Laughter was heard around the room as the brunette frowned. _

_"Traitors!" she snarled. "Back stabbing worms! " The laughter stopped as a blonde walked forward. The blonde glared at her while the others in the room watched._

_"Traitors, Back stabbing worms?" she was pissed she looked in to the enraged green eyes of the older woman; raising her hand she punched the brunette in the stomach. Makoto felt the air in her lungs leave her as her legs gave out through her bangs she watched as the 'king' walked up and wrapped his arms around the senshi of mars. Growling she stood._

_"And you, Mamaru are the worst of the-"she was cut off as Mercury shoved jagged dagger in to her rib cage. _


End file.
